


Decorating With The Harpers

by JudeDeluca



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/pseuds/JudeDeluca
Summary: Donna learns how Roy and Lian decorate a tree for the holidays





	Decorating With The Harpers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for a friend as a Christmas gift

“Silver star, corner pocket.”

“Flawless, one hundred points!”

“Jingle bell, top right hand.”

“Ooh, that one was kinda sloppy. We’ll have to take some points off, but it’s a modest 75.”

“75? That was an 80, natch!”

“Arguing with the judge gets you a 70!”

“Roy? Lian?”

“In here, Wonder Babe!”

Donna Troy entered the living quarters for Titan HQ to see Roy and Lian Harper sprawled over the couch.

“Donna!” Lian jumped over the cushions and into her favorite surrogate aunt’s arms.

“Hey Lian!” Donna hugged the Titans’ resident cutie. “What’s going on?”

“Daddy’s decorating the tree,” Lian motioned to the Christmas tree in the far corner of the room. So far, it appeared the tree was only half done. The lights were wrapped around it, but most of the branches were still bare.

However, Roy looked pretty comfortable where he was sitting. There was a jumbo bag of BBQ potato chips on one side of Roy, and an open issue of “JUNIOR RETALIATORS” on the other.

“Is your dad taking a break?” Donna asked as she held Lian in her arms.

“Why Donna dear,” Roy assured her, “I am currently in the middle of my best decorating job yet.”

“I’m sure,” Donna laughed. “Tell me Lian, has your dad been on that couch all day?”

“Yeah,” Lian confirmed, “and he’s almost done with the tree. Show her daddy.”

“My pleasure.”

Donna leaned over and watched as Roy stuck his hand into a box on the floor and pulled out what looked like an angel made from an old lace handkerchief, a hook glued to the back.

“Call it, peanut,” Roy announced.

“How about the middle branch jutting just beneath the star?” Lian replied.

“Too easy.”

Roy smirked and with a flick of his wrist tossed the ornament onto the branch Lian mentioned. Donna watched as the hook sank into the branch with ease.

“How’s that?” Roy looked up to Lian.

“I dunno daddy,” Lian contemplated the position of the ornament. “Seems kinda crooked to me. That’ll cost you.”

“Oh crooked please!” Roy sputtered. “That was a perfect throw and you know it!”

Lian gave him thumbs down and blew a raspberry.

“My own flesh and blood, turned against me,” Roy dramatically sighed. “And after all the hard work I’ve done today. What do YOU think, Donna?”

Donna shook her head.

“I’ll reserve judgment for when the tree’s finished,” Donna chuckled. “But tell me, how are you gonna hang the stockings?”

“Oh no biggie,” Roy reached down beside the box, “That’s what the crossbow’s for.”


End file.
